Bishounen Studios: Ancient China
by Krazy Edward
Summary: Jackie and Kristi of Bishounen Studios get eaten by a closet, and spat out into the Universe of the Four Gods. The seishi are forced to deal with the two and a villain that can take the shape of anyone. Story now complete. ;_;
1. Silly Closet, Sending kids to weird plac...

Bishounen Studios - _Ancient China_

Disclaimer: You know damn well this stuff ain't mine

_________________________________________________________

Jackie and Kristi walked upstairs looking for the ever ilusive box of books that Jake needed. They headed for the attic where most stuff was stored waiting to be unpacked. "Don't eat those cookies!" Kristi said suddenly. Jackie ignored her moving a large box from the top of the one labeled "Jake's Books."

The large boxed moved was now sitting on the floor but a closet had been revealed behind it. "There's a closet in the attic?" Jackie questioned. "It's a magical artifact!" Kristi exclaimed. Jackie ignored her sister again and walked into the closet. "It's empty... just wasted space..." she stated. Kristi walked in after her. "Ooh purdy." she said looking at one of the four walls. 

Jake ran up the stairs as fast as he could. "I'm such an idiot!" he cursed himself "They're going to get themselves hurt if they--" Just then he opened the door to the attic seeing Kristi removing a piece of wood that had kept the door of the closet they had entered open thusfar.

"NOOOO!" he exclaimed as the door slammed shut closing the two girls in and a blinding light shone from underneath the door.

_______________________________________________________________________

"What the?" Jackie asked herself noticing she was laying on the ground... outside. She heard a sniffing and sat up immediatly. Kristi was crawling around sniffing like a dog. "Kristi?" Jackie asked "What are you doing? Nevermind, I don't care. Where are we?"

Kristi jumped up and stood up all straight like. She pushed an imaginary pair of glasses up her nose before stating "I dunno." "Great." Jackie stated, standing up and looking around. She spotted a figure walking in the distance. When Jackie seemed to set her eyes on a certain object, Kristi turned to see what was so interesting and smiled "So, there is life on this planet, muaha." 

"We haven't left the planet!" Jackie shrieked, before turning back to the aformentioned figure. "Hello!? Little help here!" she said running towards the figure. "All systems are loaded! Wee!" Kristi said running after her. 

Jackie suddenly tripped rolling down an incline and slamming into an unfortunate person's feet, sending the both of them tumbling down. Kristi skipped happily over and "accidentally" fell on top.

"I'm sorry," Jackie stated "but could you kindly get off me." "Ow, no da." the figure stated... which happened to be a figure with blue hair and an unnaturally happy expression for this situation. "Chichiri!" Kristi exclaimed coming to a realization. "Chichiwhat?" Jackie asked, suddenly reminded of Pokemon.

"Magically cute monk of meh dreams, I love thee!" Kristi exclaimed wrapping her arms around what she thought might be Chichiri, but was actually Jackie's leg. "My leg isn't a monk." Jackie stated. "Oi" Kristi unhugged her sister's legs and sat up on top of what was the poor sweet monk's back, "accidentally" leaning foward, with her hands placed on his bum for support. 

"Can you let me up, no da?" Chichiri asked, blinking at Jackie whom he was uncomfortably nose to nose with. Kristi rolled off of Chichiri and 'Oofed' when she hit the ground. Chichiri got up brushing himself off and offered Jackie a hand.

"Thanks." Jackie said allowing him to help her up "Sorry again." Kristi raised a brow looking up at the two before standing up herself and dusting off. "So... where is he?" she asked suddenly seeming anxious to get answers out of this guy. 

"Where is who?" Chichiri asked. Kristi just started jumping up and down "Himuhmuhmuhmuh!" she exclaimed. Jackie, ignoring her sister, asked "Where are we?" Chichiri looked at the girls, their clothes were... they must have been from Miaka's world! "We're on Mt. Reikaku!" Kristi exclaimed noting the surroundings. 

Chichiri blinked at the two. "You know that, no da?" he asked, maybe he had been wrong. "Of course I know! I'm his biggest fan!" Kristi exclaimed angrily. "Um, excuse me. She may know where we are but I certainly don't." Jackie stated.

"Maybe they are from Miaka's world." Chichiri thought "Had they read the book?" "Could you tell me how to get back to Bishounen Studios?" Jackie asked. "They are deffinatly from Miaka's world." Chichiri decided. "I don't know where that is, no da." he stated.

"Where is him?" Kristi asked looking around. "Him, no da?" Chichiri raised a brow. "Yes! Him!" Kristi exclaimed. Jackie looked at Kristi. "There are millions of hims in the world, you have to tell him which one." she said sympathetically. 

"Tasuki!! But he knew that already!" Kristi said to Jackie. "Tasuki?" Chichiri asked "I'm just leaving from visiting him." "I want to go see Tasuki" Kristi pouted looking at the ground. "Where are you from, no da?" Chichiri asked. "Bishounen Studios." Jackie stated "Located in the middle of nowhere."

Kristi sighed "Just think of it as... we're from Miaka's world, just a different... kind of Miaka's world. Or something equally as... thoughtless." Kristi crossed her eyes and sniffed the air. "You read the book?" Chichiri asked.

"Nonononono, I saw the anime." Kristi explained. Chichiri just raised a brow. "Oh, I mean.. no, we don't know how we got here." Kristi said. "What book and who is Miaka?" Jackie asked, beginning to get confused... which she did not like.

"The Universe of the Four Gods, and the Suzaku no Miko." Kristi rolled her eyes "Duuh." "You learned this from... anime? What is anime, no da?" Chichiri asked. "Forget I said that... I just... I'm just... I just know, okay! My brain hurts enough already, just please take me to Tasuki!" Kristi whined.

"Could someone please make sense!?" Jackie questioned, her confusion getting the best of her. She turned to Chichiri knowing she would never get a decent answer from her sister. "Where are we?" she asked. Chichiri turned to the girl feeling somewhat sorry for her. "Mt. Reikaku." he explained "In China, no da." 

"Ancient China." Kristi stated. "Ancient China?" Jackie asked. "Yep." Kristi stated. Jackie sat on the ground, suddenly silent as if trying to soak all this information in. "I can't leave them alone out here if they're from Miaka's world." Chichiri thought.

"Uh... you don't have to worry, no da." Chichiri stated. "I'm not worried!" Kristi stated clinging onto Chichiri. "I'm just a tad beyond worry right now." Jackie stated. "Chichiri can help us!" Kristi exclaimed "Tasuki too! Right Chiri?" Chichiri nodded. "Oh you actually will! I love you." Kristi stated clinging tighter.

"Let's go!" Kristi said jumping onto Chichiri's back. Chichiri huffed but walked along carring Kristi on his back. Jackie lagged behind a bit trying to figure out where she had heard the name "Tasuki" before. 

"I'm tired of walking." Kristi stated. "I'm the one doing all the walking, no da." Chichiri stated. "Yea, but I'm tired of you walking. Are we there yet?" Kristi asked. "No." Chichiri answered. "Are we there yet?" Kristi asked. "No." Chichiri answered. "How about now?" Kristi asked. "For Sazuku's sake child, we are not there yet." Chichiri fussed.

Jackie continued thinking to herself "Tasuki is that guy Kristi likes from...... Fushigi Yuugi! Yea, that's it. She has a wallscroll of him over her bed. He's the redheaded ba...ba... ban" "Bandit!" Jackie suddenly yelled outloud. She would have continued lecturing about taking help from a criminal but the three travelers were suddenly surrounded.

Kristi hopped off of Chichiri's back and started doing a happy dance while Jackie promptly clung to him. "Kouji!" Chichiri stated. "KOUJI!" Kristi yelled even louder. "Kouji?" Jackie questioned.

"Chichiri? Ya back again?" Kouji asked, the other men disconcerning themselves and moving on. "Something came up, no da." Chichiri stated "I need to see Tasuki again." Kouji looked at the two girls. "Who 'er they?" he asked gesturing to them. "They came up." Chichiri stated.

"Ah." Kouji said "Genrou is up at the cabin." Chichiri nodded his thanks and was about to move on, but couldn't due to a clinging girl. "Uh... could you let go, no da?" he asked. Jackie was clung onto him with her eyes shut as if she was expecting to be attacked. Chichiri poked her a few times and she snapped out of it, noting the danger was over she slid away from Chichiri as if it had never happened. 

"Now we can g--" Chichiri stopped mid-sentence noting Kristi's hold on Kouji. Kouji sweatdropped. "Chiri get 'er off meh." he stated. "Let's go see Tasuki, no da." Chichiri stated. Kristi was off Kouji in a flash. "On the road again!" she said as she happily followed Chichiri.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Tasuki is a bandit." Jackie stated. "Yep" Kristi said with a smile. "Then why are we asking him for help?" Jackie asked "Bandits equal criminals and criminals equal bad... or did you not know this." Kristi glared at Jackie. "Tasuki happens to not only be one of the Suzaku Seven peoples, but he also is a very kind at heart person, who would probably do anything if Chichiri asked him to." Kristi smiled at yaoi thoughts. Jackie blinked. "Yea... sure." she said. 

Chichiri walked ahead of the two barely keeping himself from laughing at them. "Not only that, he's an overly cute guy.. He's so unessessarily cute, he could supply the world with his cuteness. And.. and.. He could *so* beat up Scott." Kristi crossed her arms and glared at Jackie again... just because she could.

This time Chichiri did laugh. "What's so funnnnnnnay?" Kristi asked "I want to knowww." "Nothing." Chichiri stated "We're there." Sure enough during the argument the three had arrived at an old cabin... and Kristi hadn't had anytime to ask if they were there yet. "Are we there yet?" she asked, just for the heck of it.

Jackie frowned at Kristi. Kristi shrugged "I needed to say that." she said before jumping on Chichiri's shoulders. "Must see Tasuki!" she exclaimed. Chichiri sweatdropped. "Why do you wanna see Tasuki so bad, no da?" he asked. Kristi grinned at the oppurtunity to talk. "Tasuki is the most coolest person in anime, he could blind a girl with his beauty, and he could kill a girl with his looks. Yup.. yup... somethin' like that.. Plus, Jake *won't* ever let us interview him.. he says that there's to much work to be done before we start interviewing the fushigi yuugi cast.. But I think we get to soon anyway, so basically--" 

"Who's there?" Tasuki's voice came through the door they were in front of. "Your love, no da." Kristi said doing her impression of Chichiri. Chichiri and Jackie sweatdropped. "Um... It's me again, no da." Chichiri stated. Tasuki burped loudly before opening the door, Kristi promptly fainted. "Chichiri, couldn't stay away huh? What ya ferget somethin'?" Tasuki asked, not seeming to notice the girls next to him.

Jackie was vainly trying to keep her sister from hitting the ground. "Uh... little help here, she's not as light as she looks, ya know." she stated. Chichiri took Kristi up in his arms and looked back at Tasuki. "Actually, this girl was begging to see you, no da. I'm not sure where they came from." he replied "Miaka's time I suppose, no da."

Jackie blinked. "Don't ask me." she stated. "Well I can tell ya why she wanted to see me, who wouldn't?" Tasuki said flexing. "This is serious, no da!" Chichiri fussed. "Right, right" Tasuki said scratching his neck "Ya can c'mon in, I don't s'pose you wanna stand out here all day" Tasuki said, mostly to Chichiri. 

Chichiri nodded and walked in carrying Kristi. Tasuki blinked at Jackie. "Ya gunna stand out here all day?" he asked. Jackie shook her head quickly and walked in. Tasuki closed the door and looked back at Chichiri "So?" he asked. 

"So." Chichiri stated "I think we should try and help get them back to their time, no da." Chichiri explained, placing Kristi on a mat that was on the floor. "What!?" Tasuki asked. "What's it our business for?" Tasuki asked sitting on the floor. Kristi woke up "wethereyetburptasukifaint" Kristi chanted before looking around. She set her eyes on Tasuki and smiled "Tasuki!" she yelled excitedly clinging to him. 

"Uh... Yo." he said sweatdropping. "So." Jackie said, finally getting back in this "How are you guys going to help?" Tasuki crossed his arms "We ain't gunna help! I am not gunna get mixed up with girls again." he explained. "See." Jackie stated "I told you there was no use asking help from a bandit."

"What'd you say!" Tasuki exclaimed jumping to his feet, knocking Kristi off him in the process. Kristi narrowed her eyes "Mine" she said glomping onto him."Could ya get off meh for a sec I'm tryin' ta look angry here." Tasuki stated. Kristi frowned "No! You're angry, we know it, now love meh!" she exclaimed holding him tighter.

"Save me!" Jackie said clinging onto Chichiri. "We gotta help them, no da!" Chichiri argued with Tasuki. "No way!" Tasuki said trying to pry Kristi off of him. "Tasuki!" Chichiri said, sounding angry. Kristi unclinged from Tasuki and handed him a coke. "Take a breather." she said sympathetically. Tasuki just raised a brow at her. 

"We don't need your help anyway." Jackie said angrily walking towards the door. "Ai!" Chichiri exclaimed grabbing her. He turned back to Tasuki. "We can't let them go out there alone, no da. They'll get killed." he stated. "That's right! You know, I thought you were a brave hero.. guy... but you're just a coward!" Kristi said all Disney like. 

Tasuki, Chichiri, and Jackie sweatdropped at the Disneyness. In Kristinese! "I mean, I thought you were cool! But your just uncool!" Kristi said crossing her arms over her chest. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Jackie all nodded and said "Ohh." Tasuki shook his head. "Hey!" he yelled. 

"Well..." Kristi stated "That's what I think." "It's not like we know how ta help ya anyway." Tasuki argued. "Well, can't you try?" Kristi asked, complete with puppy eyes. Tasuki frowned at her. "Fine." he said giving up. "Hurray! That's exactly why I love you, you're just so cool and cute and I love you so much because your so cool and cute and I love you and you even smell nice, and you're stomach is like a pillow." Kristi said rubbing aforesaid stomach. 

"Really? I mean, stop that." Tasuki said swatting her hands away from his midsection. Chichiri sweatdropped as Jackie continued her stride towards the door not getting anywhere due to his hold on her shirt. "He said he'd help, no da." Chichiri stated. Jackie stopped. "Oh." she stated "Well I still don't like you." Tasuki growled and Jackie clung onto Chichiri again. 

________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later the confrontations had been resolved and they now sat around a small table pondering how to get Jackie and Kristi back to their time.

****

To Be Continued


	2. Nakagay: No offense

Bishounen Studios 

Ancient China Part 2: Pain Relief, Kidnapping, and Crossdressers

_________________________________________________________

"There's nothin' we can do unless Miaka suddenly shows up an has an idea." Tasuki stated, knowing Miaka couldn't come back. "There has to be something, no da." Chichiri stated. "Can we think about this tomorrow. My brain hurts." Kristi stated. "Jus' how long ya expectin' me ta let ya stay here?" Tasuki asked, but Kristi had already fallen asleep. 

"We should get some rest, no da." Chichiri stated, lying back against the wall. Jackie and Tasuki stared at each other. "I'm not tired." Jackie stated. "Me either." Tasuki replied.

~10 minutes later~

Both Tasuki and Jackie had fallen asleep draped across the table. Kristi, being her devious self, stopped her fake sleep and slid over to Tasuki. "Night Tasuki." she said before falling asleep next to him.

__________________________________________________________________________

Tasuki woke up the next morning with Kristi's arm around him. "AHHHHH!" he screamed waking everyone else up. "What is it, no da?" Chichiri asked. "Nothin." Tasuki stated moving away from Kristi. Jackie sat up feeling extremely sore. She did sleep on a table after all. "You guys got any aspri... no I guess not." Jackie stated remembering where she was.

"I got some, big sister." Kristi stated handing Jackie a bottle of aspirin. Chichiri took it. "What is this, no da?" he asked, trying to open the bottle. Tasuki took it from him and tried to open it. "I'll get it." Tasuki said tossing the bottle out of the window and grabbing his tessen.

"REKKA SHINEN!" and so the bottle burned. Kristi fell on the floor laughing. "That's not funny!" Jackie exclaimed "My beautiful pain relievers." "Pain relievers?" Chichiri asked "So that's all you need, no da. Here." Chichiri handed her a small vile of something.

"Ooooooohhhhh." Kristi stated staring at the vile. "What? What's oohhh?" Jackie asked, examining the vile. Kristi shrugged. "Just drink it, no da." Chichiri stated. Jackie sniffed the contents and coughed. "Nope, I don't feel _that_ bad." she said handing the vile back to Chichiri.

Tasuki walked over to Jackie wrapping his arm around her. "Lookin for pain relief huh?" he asked walking with her. "Have a seat." he said guiding her to sit at the table. Seconds later a bottle of sake sat before her. Kristi blinked. "This should do the trick." he said. Jackie suddenly understood his sudden concern. "I'm not drinking that." she stated.

"Don't trust me, okay I'll drink first." Tasuki said taking a large swig from the bottle. Kristi watched with amazement. "I'll drink it!" Kristi said running over to Tasuki. "Go 'head lil' girl." Tasuki stated. Just as Kristi grabbed the bottle Chichiri took it away. "Little girl is right, no da." he stated. "Hey!" Kristi shouted jumping for the bottle Chichiri was now holding over his head.

Jackie walked outside to escape the noise of Tasuki and Kristi arguing with Chichiri... and wished she hadn't. 

The three inside heard a scream and immediately stopped their fighting to run outside. "Nakago!" Chichiri stated, noting the figure in front of them. "Oh good, you guys get him off me please." Jackie stated struggling against the grip Nakago had on her.

"Let her go." Chichiri ordered, removing his mask with a rather cute *pop* sound. "Yea." Tasuki added grabbing his tessen. Jackie sweatdropped. "Don't hit me!" she yelled. Kristi looked at Nakago. "You can keep her, Nakagay!" she stated, sticking her tongue out. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"No he can't you stupid wi--" the rest of Jackie's words were muffled as Nakago clamped a hand over her mouth. "I want Tamahome." Nakago stated. "Obviously." Kristi muttered. Tasuki and Chichiri sweatdropped. "Within two days." Nakago added. "Horny aren't you?" Kristi asked. "That's it! Tasuki fussed covering Kristi's mouth.

In that moment of confusion Nakago and Jackie disappeared but a voice came from somewhere and stated "Two days." Kristi broke away from Tasuki. "Two days! It won't even take two minutes for these guys to kick your ass you stupid gay voice!"

~30 minutes later~

"Oh where could they have taken my dear sister." Kristi sighed, clinging onto Tasuki again "How will we ever save her?" "SHUT UP!" Tasuki fussed. Kristi had been doing that since the second Chichiri had left. Chichiri had left trying to find out where they had taken Jackie, and of course he had taken the sake. This made Tasuki very angry.

"What ever will I do without her? Will you make me feel better?" Kristi asked. Tasuki rolled his eyes as she continued to make googly eyes at him and repeatedly try to remove his shirt.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jackie woke up in a dark room. "Dark." she suddenly said to herself "It's too dark." she felt around for a light switch or a lamp but found nothing. She tripped over something landing on... SOMEONE! She screamed as the someone wrapped it's arms around her.

"Shhh." the someone below her said "I wondered when you would wake up." "Who are you? Why is it so dark?" Jackie asked. "I'm Nuriko of the Suzaku Seishi and because it's night." Nuriko stated. "Suzaku?" Jackie asked "The good guys?" Nuriko chuckled "Sure, I guess you could call us that." 

"Who are you?" he asked. "Um... I'm Jackie." she replied. "Why were you captured?" Nuriko asked. "The blonde guy said something about getting a guy named Tamahome." "Tamahome?" Nuriko questioned "What do you have to do with Tamahome?" "I don't even know who he is." Jackie answered. "Strange." Nuriko stated.

Nuriko stood up taking Jackie with him. "Don't let go!" Jackie yelled clinging onto Nuriko. "Shhh." he scolded "It's night, and my escape plan won't work if you wake everyone up. The way you act I'd think you were afraid of the dark." "Escape plan?" Jackie asked quickly changing the subject. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Chichiri's hat appeared back at the cabin and Kristi and Tasuki watched as he appeared from it. "I lost them. I couldn't sense her life force, no da." Chichiri stated "They've headed west. We should go back to where I lost it and look around, na no da." Kristi pouted. "Get in." Chichiri ordered holding his hat out to the two. 

Tasuki disappeared into the hat and Kristi screamed "No, my Tasuki!" before diving in after him. Chichiri shook his head before disappearing into it himself.

****

To Be Continued


	3. You punched a hole in the wall!

Bishounen Studios 

Ancient China Part 3: Escape, Regroup, and Camp _________________________________________________________

"Escape Plan?" Jackie asked. "Yes, escape plan. These walls are to thick for me to break through but I might be able to get through the cieling." Nuriko stated moving over towards one of the walls. "You might want to get back." he stated. Jackie moved back still holding onto a ribbon attached to Nuriko's clothing.

A loud noise echoed throughout the room and Jackie ran to the wall seeking protection from Nuriko. She reached for Nuriko and found... his foot? "What are you standing on?" Jackie asked wondering how Nuriko's foot could be where her waist was. 

Jackie then realized what the loud noise had been. Nuriko had punched holes in a stone wall and was using them as footholds. "What the?" Jackie asked. "What the what?" Nuriko questioned. "You punched a hole in the wall!" Jackie exclaimed. "Shhh!" Nuriko shushed "So?" "You punched a hole in a stone wall!" Jackie stated.

"Yes." Nuriko stated "And hopefully I'm about to punch one through this ceiling." Jackie blinked. "Get back" Nuriko commanded. Jackie blinked. "Now!" Nuriko ordered. Jackie stepped back. Nuriko looked up at the ceiling and slammed his fist into it, quickly jumping away after that. 

"That was easy." Nuriko smirked looking up at the hole in the ceiling after the rock had finished falling. "Now let's get out of here before they get to us." Nuriko stated climbing back up the wall and through the hole in the roof.

He stuck his head back through looking at Jackie who was still blinking in disbelief. "Come on!" he ordered. Jackie scurried over to Nuriko as she heard people running towards them. "Shit!" Nuriko cursed "Come on!" Nuriko reached down and grabbed Jackie by the back of her shirt pulling her up. "So long." Nuriko said jumping off the roof carrying Jackie with him.

_________________________________________________________________________

Chichiri was the last to emerge from the hat. "This is where I lost her, no da." Chichiri stated. "Alright! Let's just wait here for her to come back, teehee." Kristi smiled. "I mean... I want to find her so much I must be cuddled to go on." she added hugging Tasuki in an overly dramatic way. Tasuki burped "Yea, let's take a break, I'm tired" Tasuki complained, he was used to wearing Kristi as a waistband by now. 

"Tired!?" Chichiri asked "How can you possibly be tired, no da?" "We've been followin' these guys all day." Tasuki said lying on the ground. "You have been *waiting* while *I've* been following them all day, no da!" Chichiri fussed. Kristi was struggling to get her arm from under Tasuki, when there was a loud scream that seemed to be coming towards them. 

"Who's that, no da?" Chichiri asked looking in that direction. "It's--" Tasuki was cut off when Nuriko came running through carrying Jackie. "You guys better run!" Nuriko warned as several chi attacks shot at the three. 

"Eh?" Chichiri, Tasuki, and Kristi looked to see many a men running toward them. "Eek!" Kristi yelled trying to get up. Tasuki jumped up to his feet, grabbing Kristi's arm and slinging her over his shoulder like she was a bag of.. something and the three ran behind Nuriko and Jackie. 

"Long time no see, guys." Nuriko yelled to them amongst the chaos. "This isn't the time for that, no da!" Chichiri yelled back. "Keep running!" Kristi added, staring back at the men, which she had no choice but to do in the position she was in. 

Tasuki threw Kristi on the ground and turned to face the men "REKKA SHINEN!" he yelled burning most of them. "KAA!" Chichiri yelled wiping out the rest of the persuers. Tasuki collapsed to the ground "Now can we rest?" he asked looking at Chichiri. "No." Chichiri stated "Some of them may have gotten away and Nakago could be coming, no da. We need to get out of here."

"I agree." Nuriko stated, Jackie still clung to him. "We're all tired!" Tasuki argued. "Just a lil' bit?" he asked hopefully. The two shook their heads. Tasuki 'awwed' before getting up, and blinking when the warmth of Kristi's arm wasn't around his waist. "Great, where'd the kid go?" he asked. "Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!" echoed throughout the small clearing. "Eh?" Tasuki said looking up just before Kristi collided with his head sending them both to the ground. 

"GAH! Where'd you come from?" Tasuki yelled. Kristi giggled "It's a magical secret." she winked. Tasuki rubbed his head in confusion. Chichiri pointed at a tree over Tasuki's head, and everyone (minus Kristi) nodded. 

"Let's get going, no da. We don't have time to waste." Chichiri stated. The five of them made their way through the woods, Chichiri deciding that for their safety they needed to get at least a two hour walk away before camping.

"I'm tired!" Tasuki complained. "Are we there yet?" Kristi asked, being on Tasuki's shoulders. "Tired!" "There yet?" "Tired!" "There yet?" "SHUT UP!" Chichiri and Nuriko yelled at the same time. Jackie would, had her voice not been so raw from screaming earlier.

"How bout... now?" Kristi asked, sending her and Tasuki into a fit of laughter. It was another hour later when Chichiri finally let them make camp in a group of trees that Tasuki had decided to make a clearing in. "REKKA SHINEN" teeheehee...

"For someone as tired as the two of you were, you sure don't seem to be sleeping" Nuriko snickered at Tasuki and Kristi who were singing some rather graphic songs by the fire Tasuki had Rekka Shinened up. "Would you two be quiet, no da?" Chichiri snapped, a bit annoyed also with Jackie who was sticking close to him still insisting it was too dark.

"and all I gotta say to you wannabe, gunnabe, c*cks*ckin, p*ssy eatin pranksters" Tasuki and Kristi sung. "That's enough, no da!" Chichiri fussed "She's to young to sing stuff like that, no da!" "She taught it to me!" Tasuki said in his own defense. "I don't care, no da!" Chichiri said, taking Kristi's arm. "She needs to sleep!" he finished. "Make Tasuki go to sleep too!!" Kristi yelled. Chichiri glared at Tasuki. "Eh heh, yah, I was just thinking of that." he said sweatdropping. 

2 minutes later...

"But why does Tasuki have to sleep way over there!?" Kristi asked. Tasuki raised a brow, there only being one person between them.. Nuriko. "Not only is Tasuki completely perverted." Nuriko started. "But he's bad for you, no da!" Chichiri finished. Kristi pouted "But I'm already perverted, so it's alright!" Kristi complained. "Just sleep now" Nuriko smiled. 

Jackie yawned and fwapped Kristi. "Shut up so I can get some sleep!" she fussed. Kristi hissed. Nuriko snickered. Chichiri piffed. Tasuki burped. The bushes rustled. Jackie glomped onto Chichiri. Kristi crawled over Nuriko and glomped onto Tasuki.

"What is that?" Jackie asked. "It's nothing." Nuriko replied. "Probably just a bobcat or something, no da." Chichiri stated. Tasuki burped. Kristi snuggled against him. "Tasuki, please excuse yourself." Jackie said. Tasuki farted. "Pardon," he muttered. Kristi smiled and snuggled closer. Tasuki raised a brow, and patted her sympathetically. 

~A few minutes later~

Nuriko was snoring loudly, while Tasuki and Kristi slept in an embrace that was awkward, but oddly cute. Especially being as.. Kristi was drooling on Tasuki. Jackie was still wide awake listening to every sound around them. Chichiri pretended to be asleep but couldn't get there due to Nuriko's snoring and Jackie's constant questioning of What the thing in the bushes was.

"With some pocky.." Kristi said barely above a whisper in her sleep. Jackie stopped her questioning when Nuriko rolled over and quite violently pinned her to the ground, still snoring. "Rekka... ow" Tasuki grumbled stretching his arm over his head, before placing it back over Kristi. 

~Morning~

Jackie was awake but still couldn't get up because Nuriko wasn't. Not surprisingly, Tasuki and Kristi were still asleep also. Chichiri was sitting on a stump, apparantly pondering something. "Chichiri!" Jackie whispered. "Hmm?" Chichiri looked at Jackie. "I'm stuck." she giggled quietly.

Chichiri smiled and walked over to get Nuriko off of Jackie when, "Oh yah!" Nuriko yelled swinging out a fist at Chichiri. Chichiri dodged, thankfully. "Ah! Nuriko! You're dangerous, no da!" Chichiri fussed, pulling Jackie away from him. "I'm never sleeping next to Nuriko again." Jackie stated brushing herself off. "You okay, no da?" Chichiri asked. Jackie smiled "Yes. Thank you."

"Quiet down, will ya?" Tasuki asked sleepily, turning over, causing Kristi to roll to his otherside, where she resumed sleeping and drooling. It was then Nuriko decided to wake up. "Hm? Oh, um.." he sat up looking at Jackie and Chichiri "Good morning you two... was it a dream or did I actually assault you this morning?"

Jackie and Chichiri blinked. "Must have been a dream." They both said. "Nuriko dreams 'bout assaultin' you guys?" Tasuki asked, now awake. "Seems that way." Jackie and Chichiri both said, Chichiri adding a "no da." "Heheh, That's funny" Kristi smiled, also now awake.. but still as close to Tasuki as possible. 

"So, I never got a chance to ask last night," Nuriko started "who are these girls, and how do they know you?"

~A Long Story Later~

"Oh." Nuriko said blinking. Kristi yawned and crawled into Tasuki's lap. "Now what?" Tasuki asked, bored from the story. "Well if you don't know and I don't know what to do about this, we should ask someone who might.

3...2...1...

"Chiriko!" Kristi yipped happily "Let's go!"

****

To Be Continued


	4. Attack of the Mysterious Shape Shifter!

Bishounen Studios

Ancient China Part 4: Another Side, Separation, and Money

****

_____________________________________________________

Tamahome sat in a dark room. "Nakago-sama!" Soi called knocking on the door. "Come in, Soi." Tamahome said, his voice sounding strangely like Nakago's. Soi entered seeing Nakago, not Tamahome who was actually the person sitting before her.

"They escaped." Nakago stated. "Yes." Soi confirmed. Nakago gripped the wine glass in his hand so hard it shattered. "Nakago-sama?" Soi questioned. "Come Soi." he stated "We're going to find them."

__________________________________________________________________________

Kristi frowned. "This is boring." she sighed. "Tell me about it." Nuriko said. "Time to break out the sake!" Tasuki exclaimed pulling out a bottle of the alcohol he'd been saving. Yes, he saves. "There's kids with us, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. But Kristi was already sucking out some of the stuff, like a baby with a bottle. "Tasuki!" Nuriko yelled. Kristi's went pale, and was suddenly dizzy. "Ooh" Kristi moaned before lying down and letting the world spin around her.

Tasuki laughed "'Didn't think she could take it!" Jackie looked at her sister "What's wrong with her?" she asked somewhat worriedly. "She'll be okay," Nuriko assured Jackie. Tasuki frowned at his bottle "Did she have to drink so much?" he asked. Chichiri threw a small rock at him, nailing his forehead.

"Ah! What was that for!?" Tasuki asked rubbing his head. "Now we can't move on until she feels better, no da!" Chichiri fussed. "Well fix it!" Jackie ordered "I have things to do at home, ya know." "She'll be fine!" Tasuki said pulling Kristi up by her arm. Kristi went green in the face and looked about to throw up. "Get her away!" Tasuki exclaimed letting her go. 

Nuriko caught Kristi before she collapsed to the ground. "We're just going to have to wait." Nuriko told Jackie. "Well, why don't we make Tasuki stay with her and we'll move on." Jackie suggested. "Ya wouldn't leave me with that responsibility, would ya?" Tasuki laughed. "No, we wouldn't, no da." Chichiri stated.

"What!?" Tasuki asked. "I can handle it!" Tasuki exclaimed. "If you really think so." Nuriko said. "What? No!" Tasuki yelled, but Chichiri, Nuriko, and Jackie were already out of hearing range.

"Aww, great!" Tasuki kicked up some dirt. "Can... can.. can.. Can I have more?" Kristi asked. Tasuki blinked at her "What? You drinking got me in trouble!" Tasuki yelled. Kristi pouted "It would make me feel better and we could move on with Chichiri and them.." Kristi suggested. "No! You lay down!" Tasuki exclaimed. Kristi frowned and closed her eyes.

Tasuki poked her "I know you won't go ta sleep" he said. Kristi smiled and opened one eye "You know me to well.. It's like we're destined to--" Tasuki cut her off "We ain't destined fer nothin' 'cept maybe meetin' and movin' on." Tasuki frowned at her puppy dog sad expression. "An' dun gimme that!" he exclaimed. 

Kristi just continued pouting "You're not very nice." she noted. She also made a note in her head that no one was spinning anymore, and now she was seeing blurry, and with that she closed her eyes. Tasuki took a swallow of his alcohol and moved to the other side of the clearing so he could let her rest. He flinched hearing rustling in the bushes "Jussa bobcat" he told himself aloud. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"How much more walking do we have to do?" Jackie asked. "I thought we were rid of the whiners for a while." Nuriko stated. "It's not my fault." Jackie argued "I'm not used to walking so much." Chichiri huffed "We can stop for a while, no da." 

"Really?" Jackie asked her eyes lighting up "Thank you so much!" She hugged Chichiri before finding a comfortable spot on the ground to sit. Just as she was getting comfortable they heard a loud crash. "What was that?" Nuriko asked.

Tasuki ran up to them. "You guys!" he said quickly. "Tasuki?" Nuriko asked. "Where's Kristi, no da?" Chichiri asked. "What was that noise?" Jackie asked. "Nakago is coming! Come with me!" Tasuki replied. 

Chichiri looked Tasuki over, something was definatly out of place. "KAA!" he yelled suddenly attacking the Tasuki like figure. Tasuki changed to a being of black smoke and headed towards them. "Get down!" Nuriko yelled, partially tackling Jackie. The figure swooped over them. "What is that thing?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not sticking around to find out." Nuriko stated, grabbing Jackie's arm and running. Chichiri stayed behind them. "Go ahead, no da. I'll catch up."

__________________________________________________________________________

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki burned the men that had jumped out at him easily enough. "Ha, they insult me." he smiled. "Tasuki! Many many many men!" Kristi yelled hiding behind him. Tasuki turned to find 'many many many' men ready to attack. "C'mon!" Tasuki yelled grabbing Kristi and slinging her over his shoulder. And they're off!

Nuriko and Jackie ran smack into Kristi and Tasuki all of them falling to the ground. "Watch out!" Tasuki yelled grabbing Jackie and resuming his run. "You ran into me." Nuriko stated grabbing Kristi and pulling her behind him.

"No! Stop! NOW! I want TASUKI!" Kristi yelled. "Shut up!" Nuriko yelled pushing a few unfortunate men out of his way.

"Put me down you disgusting bandit!" Jackie yelled, ramming her fists into Tasuki's back. "Shut up, ya ignorant lil' girl!" Tasuki said before turning around and throwing her on the ground "Stay back! REKKA SHINEN!" there went half the men. 

"TasukiTasukiTasuki" Kristi repeated over and over. "If you say Tasuki one more time I swear I'll--" Nuriko's sentence was cut off as the black smoke figure slammed into the two knocking them down.

"REKKA SHINEN" Tasuki finished off the rest of them. "Yea! I'm responsible!" Tasuki exclaimed turning to Jackie. "You!?!" he asked jumping back in surprise. "Yes, I apologize for not being my sister. I didn't mean to dissapoint you oh great criminal." Jackie said sarcastically crossing her arms. 

Nuriko's eyes widened, realizing Chichiri wasn't around. "We need to get away from this thing!" Nuriko exclaimed. "TasukiTasukiTASUKI!" Kristi began getting louder. Nuriko rolled his eyes and grabbed Kristi taking off in the opposite direction of the dark being. 

"Where's 'Chiri?" Tasuki asked sitting on the ground. "He was fighting..." Jackie's eyes widened "THAT THING!" she suddenly screamed pointing towards a dark mist. Tasuki turned around quickly and promptly 'oi'ed before getting up and running, just not before slinging Jackie over his shoulder. "Cretin!" Jackie fussed "I bruise easily, you know."

Nuriko caught up to Tasuki before long "Hey! I got your responsibility, right here." he joked gesturing behind him. Tasuki glared "Is this really the time ta get on my back?" he asked. "Hey, ya look comfortable." Kristi joked about Jackie, who promptly glared at her. "I'd much rather be off this criminal, but I didn't have a choice in the matter." she stated.

"Oh is that so?" Tasuki asked smirking "Catch, Nuriko!" Jackie screamed flying through the air into Nuriko's arms. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled at Tasuki. Kristi blinked realizing she was now stopped and being left behind. She turned to see the shadow thing right behind her "Eep!" she ran and jumped on Tasuki's shoulders "RUNRUNRUN!" she yelled looking back. 

"Have you guys seen Chichiri?" Nuriko asked, now looking around a bit. "I figgered you guys might've found 'im" Tasuki replied. "You don't think Mr. Chichiri could be hurt do you?" Jackie asked. "'Chiri? Naw, I dun think so." Tasuki told her. " I didn't ask you!" Jackie yelled.

Tasuki held up his tessen threateningly "You wanna start somethin', lil' girl?" "Tasuki, stop. We don't have time for arguements." Nuriko stated. The shadow suddenly dived at them knocking them all apart like bowling pins. Kristi rolled into a tree "Owww" she said rubbing her head, she looked next to her to see Tasuki's tessen. "Heeheehee" she picked it up. 

Tasuki stood up to come face to face with the dark thing. "AIEEE!" he yelled realizing his tessen was gone. 

Jackie prepared herself for the pain of smacking into the ground... but the ground never came. She opened her eyes to find herself dangling from a tree. "Hello? Nuriko? Tasuki?" she called. "Tamahome." a person behind her stated. 

Nuriko sat up to see Tasuki quite close to the dark thing.. he joked in his head about them being lovers, but shook thoughts away and hollared "Tasuki!" 

"My tessen!" Tasuki yelled seeing Kristi with it in the corner of his eye. As much as Kristi wanted to save the day, and use it, she knew she'd screw up.. she -did- have a brain. She threw Tasuki the tessen, unfortunately... it landed under the dark thing. 

Tasuki cursed and was knocked to the ground. "Tasuki!" Nuriko ran up to the dark thing, and attempted to punch it, but his fist sunk right through it and he was knocked back. Kristi tried to kick it, but was, being her weak self, knocked back into the tree. "Owww" she said rubbing her head.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Tamahome?" Jackie asked looking behind her. "That's what I said isn't it?" he asked. "Yes--" Jackie started. "I saved you." Tamahome interrupted. "Yes--" Jackie started. "Which earns me a little compensation don't you think?" he asked, interrupting again. "Mr. Tamahome--" Jackie started. "Which means money." Tamahome interrupted again.

"Yes. I know what compensation is, and I appreciate you saving me but truth is..." Jackie paused. "You're broke?" Tamahome raised a brow. "That's about it." Jackie said nodding. "Figured as much." Tamahome sighed "You're just gonna have to pay me when you get some money then. And that means, you're in my debt." 

"In your debt?" Jackie questioned. "Clearly." Tamahome stated, brushing dirt from the top of Jackie's head. "Well how much money do you expect me to get?" Jackie asked somewhat angrily. "We're just going to have to see how much you can get, Now I don't want to push but... We really should get you started in money making." he was about to say more when he noticed her clothes.

"You read the book didn't you?" he said paleing. Jackie sighed "I don't know what book you're talking about, but I'm sick of being asked that!" she screeched. Tamahome sighed in relief "Good, so let's do business." Tamahome stated. "What do you mean?" Jackie whimpered. "We're going to town." Tamahome exclaimed tossing Jackie over his shoulder. "Hey!" Jackie yelled "I bruise easily!" 

****

To be Continued

____________________________________

Authors Note: We hope you're liking so far. We're working on the next chapter, so be patient ^^;; Of course -cough- to read it you might want to eh.. -in business voice- Hand over a little review? Yea, okay. Thanks. 


	5. Just a Note

Just a note to you guys who are liking the fic ^__^

from Kristi (The co-writer, not the character!!!)

First off, I wanted to say I'm glad that you guys are liking!! I didn't really expect the good reviews we got... 

And since it's the season of giving, I also have pressies for each of our reviewers.

****

To Billy: Thank you -William- fer finally reviewin' -snickers- you put yer name as William... I give you a Kristi (the character) plushie... because I know you were dying to have one, right? 

****

To Docky: I'm glad you're liking the fic! It's okay that yer fic made me cry.. I tend to cry reading fiction alot anyway ^^;;. Oh, and for you I have a hug from Tasuki...

Tasuki hugs Docky and hands her a Tasuki plushie.

Don't be jealous!!! He probably likes you more than Kristi and Jackie anyway. Heh heh ^^;;

****

Eve Ri: I give you a Tasuki plushie for your 'Whoo' and a pair of Chichiri's underwear for your exclamation points. ^____^

****

TamahomesWoman: I give you Tamahome!!! Being as he appears to be your favorite.. what with your name and all. Heh heh ^^;;

Tamahome: Wait a second!

****

BanditChick: Hey, you're me!!! I give you all of my stuff.. but guess what, you already have all of it because yer me!!! Heeheehee!

oh.. and one for my friend Amanda who didn't -actually- review, but read it and liked it... I give you, a pack of gummi bears!!! Can I have one? ^^;;

I'd also like you guys to know that there's alot more stories coming from Bishounen Studios, and until we get up our website.. chances are we'll be posting them under KrazyEdward, or my name BanditChick. I hope you guys like!!

We hope to have the next chap up ASAP. Hold onto your plushies, it'll come. 


	6. Watch for rising Angst

Bishounen Studios

Ancient China Part 5: Watch for Rising Angst

_______________________________________________________________

"How am I supposed to make you money? I have friends you know. They might have money." Jackie stated. "Friends? Where are they?" Tamahome asked. "I was with them when you apparently saved me." Jackie explained. Tamahome raised a brow "So you're saying you didn't need me to save you?" 

"I'm not being ungrateful, I'm just saying they might have the money you want." Jackie told him, wondering if the others had even realized she was missing. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Where's Jackie?" Nuriko asked standing up. Tasuki got up. "Lose -yer- responsibility?" Tasuki asked, also getting up. "She wasn't my responsibility." Nuriko stated. "I bet she was kidnapped." Kristi said, not getting up due to the pain in her head. 

"Maybe she found Chichiri." Nuriko stated. "I dunno, but I'm sure glad that thing ran off." Tasuki stated, referring to the blackness. He picked up his tessen and put it in it's rightful place over his shoulder. 

A rustling was heard not far away and Tasuki grabbed his tessen once again prepared to fight. "Who's there?" he asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" a voice stated "I didn't think she was actu--" Tamahome's words were cut off by Tasuki's "REKKA SHINEN!"

"Ow." Tamahome stated, dropping a crispy Jackie to the forest floor. "I... hate... you... Tasuki." Jackie stated. Tasuki fell on the ground holding his stomach laughing. Nuriko tried to stiffle laughter, while Kristi decided to join Tasuki on the ground.

"That's really mean Kristi! And don't think I don't hear you Mr. Nuriko!" Jackie fussed. At this point Nuriko fell on the ground laughing as well. "It's NOT Funny!" Jackie yelled "This is what I get for allying myself with a dirty bandit. I can't stand criminals and if I could I swear I would--"

"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki cut Jackie off, also hitting Tamahome again. "Ow." Tamahome said again. "Did you hear that?" Nuriko asked looking up at the tree Tamahome was in. "So, you call them your -friends-?" Tamahome asked Jackie from the tree.

"Not Tasuki....." Jackie stated. "She's talking to a tree." Tasuki stated. "She calls me mental, HeeHee." Kristi giggled. "The tree is talking back." Nuriko said pointing at Tamahome. "Rekka Shinen it, Tasuki!" Kristi exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly. "Tamahome?" Tasuki asked the figure in the tree.

"Looks like him, no da." Chichiri stated walking up to them. Tasuki turned around "Chichiri!" he exclaimed. "Wait! It might not be Chichiri. That black thing looked like you before, Tasuki." Nuriko warned. "I know Chichiri!" Tasuki assured. "He knoooows his Chichiri." Kristi winked. 

"Hi... Mr. Chichiri." Jackie said still lying on the ground. "Tasuki." Chichiri stated glaring "We have no time to play around, no da." "Was that a 'I'll get you later' glare or a 'I secretly love you' glare?" Kristi asked with a notepad and pencil. Everyone stared at her. "I need to know!" Kristi exclaimed. Chichiri picked Jackie up off the ground "We need to get going, no da." he stated. 

"It is Chichiri." Everyone stated at once... except Chichiri of course. "Is Tamahome coming with us?" Kristi asked hopefully. Tamahome jumped from his tree." I don't even know what's going on." he stated.

****

A Long Story Later

"Oh." Tamahome nodded. Tasuki and Kristi were now asleep against a tree and Nuriko was reading a book while Jackie repeatedly asked what the symbols in it meant. Chichiri himself who had told the story was about to fall asleep. "Well, guess we should go on to sleep." Tamahome yawned lying on the ground, using Tasuki's legs as a pillow. 

Nuriko sat his book aside and laid on the ground to sleep. Jackie remembering last time slid far far away from Nuriko and fell asleep between Chichiri and Tamahome. "Smoocheshhhh" Kristi suddenly announced in her sleep. 

________________________________________________________________________

Chichiri was the first to wake up. He sat meditating or something equally as mysterious. Tasuki rolled over, kicking Tamahome's head and pulling Kristi to his other side in the process. 

Being kicked in the head woke Tamahome up and he proceeded to knock Tasuki awake. "HEY!" Tasuki yelled swatting out at Tamahome. "You kicked me!" Tamahome yelled. "You woke me up!" Tasuki yelled. They both stopped when they heard a sniffling underneath them. Kristi who had been knocked under many leaves and sat on by Tamahome seemed to be crying. 

"You woke me up." she sniffled. "That's nothing to cry about." Tamahome stated. "And... your butt really hurts." she added. Tamahome blinked. "My butt feels fine." he stated. Tasuki pushed Tamahome off of Kristi "You're hurting her! Child abuse!" he exclaimed.

Jackie who had been woken up by the fight decided to input her two cents. "You're one to talk. Letting her drink alcohol and burning me with that stupid fan!" she yelled. Tasuki made a death dive toward Jackie but was stopped by Nuriko, Tamahome, and Chichiri. "Lemme at her!" he yelled. 

Jackie meeped and clung to a tree. Kristi laughed her ass off, not literally, at the scene. "You're overreacting, no da." Chichiri said. "Calm down." Nuriko added. "Get her! Get her, and her little sister too! Oh wait, that's me." Kristi cackled like the evil witch of the west anyway. 

"Stop encouraging him!" Nuriko scolded. "Help me!" Jackie exclaimed clinging to the tree tighter. "I'll kill her! I'll kill her now!" Tasuki yelled. "Or don't and say you did." Jackie pleaded, sweatdropping. "She'll kiss your shoes and say she's sorry." Kristi suggested. "I will not!" Jackie yelled. "He doesn't want your mouth on his shoes anyway!" Kristi exclaimed hitting Jackie on the forehead with a rock. 

"Stop it, no da." Chichiri said. "You're acting like a four year old." Nuriko stated. "And being an idiot." Tamahome added. "I'll show you a child!" Tasuki exclaimed reaching for his tessen.. which wasn't there. "YOU TOOK MY TESSEN!" Tasuki accused Chichiri, Nuriko, and Tamahome. "You dropped it" Tamahome said pointing at the ground. Tasuki looked at his feet and saw his tessen. "Someone put it there!" Tasuki snapped. 

"Come on, Tasuki, enough." Nuriko said. Tasuki frowned and picked up his tessen, "Just wait!" Tasuki growled at Jackie. "Drats!" Kristi snapped her fingers realizing Tasuki wasn't going to kill today. Tasuki sat down next to the tree that him and Kristi tended to sit by a lot, even though they moved somewhere else every day. 

"I really hate you." Jackie told Tasuki, unclinging from the tree. Tasuki just snarled at her, causing her to instead cling to the closest object.... which just happened to be Nakago. "AHHHHH!" she screamed detaching herself and promptly latched onto Tamahome. Everyone was silent after that, just staring at Nakago until... "Want some tea?" Kristi asked holding a cup of steaming tea up. 

"Tamahome." Nakago stated. "Nakago." Tamahome stated. "Not exactly." Nakago stated transforming into the being of black smoke, eliciting a collective gasp from the group. "Okay what the Hell is this thing an' why da we have ta fight it?" Tasuki asked, taking cover behind a tree as the rest of his companions took cover elsewhere.

"And why do I always end up with YOU!" Jackie fussed noting she was behind the same tree as Tasuki. "You'd rather be with him?" Tasuki asked pointing at the dark cloud. "No..." Jackie replied ducking behind Tasuki.

Chichiri after being bugged by Kristi about taking her to Tasuki decided he was better off facing the mist. He walked out of his hiding place. "What is your business with us, no da?" he asked menacingly... that is a menacingly as something can be when it ends in "no da."

The black cloud molded into a familiar shape... Miaka. "I'm just looking for Tamahome." she stated. Tamahome ran out from where he was crouched. "Miaka!" he yelled. "Tamahome, that is not Miaka." Chichiri stated. "So you'd rather an enemy with an enemy's face." Miaka said, speaking with Nakago's voice. Her shape changed to form that of him. "Is this better?" he asked.

"Show us your real face!" Tamahome ordered. "Very well." Nakago stated. Nakago shifted back into the mist which slowly filtered into the form of a boy looking to be about 16 or 17 years old. His ears were pointed and drawn slightly downward at the end and his eyes were underlined with emerald green to match their foresty depths. Other than several pieces of emerald shining from various places he wore simple clothes, though his trench coat seemed almost transparent. Long silver blonde locks flowed down his back and down to the scythe-like blades hung at each side of his waist. 

"Happy now?" the boy asked, his voice sounding like an echo of windchimes ."Why are you looking for me?" Tamahome asked. "Those reasons will be revealed all in good time. However, I did not come to fight this time." the boy stated. "Then what did you come for?" Nuriko asked stepping out of hiding to face the being. Tasuki also stepped out.

"To answer that question I must give the problem, but not the cause or solution. My dilemma is this, I need Tamahome to go to a certain place, at a certain time, of his own free will." he explained "However..." "However this, however that. Stop with the howevers!" Tamahome commanded.

"However," the boy stated in a sour tone, defiantly not the chiming voice heard a few moments ago, Now it had become somewhat like a loud clap of thunder that shook the ground "I cannot tell you where, when, or why at the current time." "That doesn't explain why you're here, no da." Chichiri stated. "No it really doesn't." the boy stated, back to the light musical voice "But I will reveal that my appearance here has something to do with the two girls hiding back there." 

Jackie winced. How did he know they were back there? "Why don't you two come out and speak." the boy chimed. Kristi walked out and waved happily. Jackie pressed herself against the tree as if by doing so she would melt into it. "Seems like Jackie doesn't want to play." the boy stated and he suddenly disappeared.

He reappeared hovering inches away from Jackie's face causing her to scream. The other seishi ran over to see the boy smirking at Jackie who looked about ready to pass out. "Anyway, what exactly I am here for today is to claim something I need." he stated, turning back to face the stunned seishi and Kristi who was... less than impressed?

"Somethin' ya need?" Tasuki asked, confused. "I will see you soon Tamahome, another necessity of mine will be claimed with in a four days." the boy explained, ignoring Tasuki. "That is when you Tamahome, will be told where to be." "And why should I do anything for you?" Tamahome asked. "For Miaka." the boy said before disappearing.

Jackie suddenly burst into tears and started shaking, oddly enough it was Tasuki that wrapped her in his arms and patted her hair assuring her that everything was alright... and that that guy was a fruitcake. "Oh almost forgot." a voice echoed around them, seeming to bounce from tree to tree "I needed something of yours." Jackie disappeared leaving Tasuki hugging... nothing. "GAY VOICE!" Kristi yelled "With all your howevers and proper english!" 

****

To Be Continued

____________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: That just got alot more serious... really fast. That's what I get for listening to Theatre of Tragedy while writing. I wasn't going to put an Original villain character in this fic but my plot bunnies called for one... and I just made him up off the top of my head. I've been jumping between fandoms lately so he's kinda a mix between Sesshoumaru, Legolas, and... the celtic guardian. 

Anyway this is really a trial chapter, if you don't like where this is going tell me so I can scrap it. If you guys like this, in the next chapter I'm planning to explain a little more about our mystery villain which includes why he needs Tamahome, why he took Jackie, what he is, and hey I don't think a name would be to impossible to conjure up.

Also my (Krazy Edward) thanks go out to the reviewers, my lovely co-author has already made her love for all of you known. Oh btw, your fic made me cry too Docky ;_;


	7. Hi, My name is ticka ticka Keiru

Bishounen Studios

Ancient China Part 6: Enter the Doughboy

___________________________________________________________________________

The seishi were speechless. They couldn't think of not one thing to say. They couldn't think of one thing to do. They were stuck. "He was actually hot." Kristi smiled at them all. Everyone looked at her sympathetically, when they noticed the sad look in her eyes. "No really guys, he wasn't very bad looking." Kristi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat against the tree where Jackie had been.

"I bet you guys have so many good ideas of where my sister is. And I bet we can have her safe by tomorrow, huh?" It wasn't to be answered, Everyone knew she didn't want the answer. Even though she had the same cheeryness in her voice, it was clear. 

Tasuki must've really been in a hugging mood, because he hugged Kristi. He hugged her like she was his pillow, and he was having a nightmare. We know Kristi was cheered up! "We're going to have to get Jackie back because obviously he needs her, and me, for something which is probably evil." Tamahome spoke up. 

"You guys!" Kristi suddenly yelled, breaking away from Tasuki. "You just stood there! You didn't even -try- to stop him." Everyone suddenly looked a little guilty. Tasuki was the one to reply "She POOFED! How were we gonna stop her from poofin'?" 

Kristi thought for a second. "My head hurts" she said rubbing her head and sitting back down. "We can't just sit here." Nuriko said. "That's true, no da." Chichiri replied. "Do you think maybe it has something to do with Jake?" Kristi asked. "Jake?" Tamahome asked. Kristi nodded. "Who's that, no da?" Chichiri asked. 

"Jake is our friend and employer. Big on money, big on girls." Kristi described briefly. "Short black hair, white t-shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, nice body." she continued. "I think we've got it, no da." Chichiri said. "Why would you suggest he had something to do with it?" Nuriko asked. Kristi shrugged. "It just seems like a Jake thing. 'Hey, there's a closet in our attic that takes you to random anime universes but I don't think I'll tell anyone about it because it can somehow bring me profit by just being there.' heh." she mocked.

_______________________________________________________________________

Jackie appeared on a couch. The room was not dark, damp, or evil in the least. It had emerald colored carpet and gold walls, that were decorated with a few paintings. The couches were soft and loaded with pillows of all colors. But it wasn't the room Jackie was afraid of, it was the person sitting at the other end of it.

He was being nice and civil, treating her more like a visiting neighbor than a captive but something about him still frightened her... alot. "Beverage?" he offered suddenly popping next to her. She screamed and fell off the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forget how you humans get surprised so easily." "Wh.. what are you?" Jackie asked standing and brushing herself off.

He smirked. "I was waiting for you to ask that." he stated, patting the seat next to him. Jackie instead chose to sit in a chair that was a good five feet away from him. He frowned but continued. "My name is Keiru (Keh-roo), as for my race I don't believe their is a proper name in your language. In my own I am a Koderakkunai-demhi, or Rakku. Which in your language would mean being of half smoke... or something like that."

"You're a demon?" Jackie asked. "No. We are not related to demons in anyway. If you wanted to place us in a classification such as demons, I would say I am a sprite. Not evil or good, unless it benefits me." "Oh." Jackie stated. "We have the ability to move between realities. Which is how you ended up here." Keiru continued "I allied myself with Jake, who I believe is an acquaintance of yours. Although I will not discuss the deal with you I will explain that I was there in the closet to help Jake travel to other realities."

"That little weasel." Jackie stated, still listening. "Unfortunately," Jackie paled as Keiru continued "I was not meant to carry more than one person to this place, but obviously I did. Meaning that now I, along with you and your sister, am trapped here. However, I think I may have found a way to reverse that. I will not discuss the details of that with you yet though." 

"You won't discuss alot..." Jackie stated, acknowledging the thought. "I am keeping these secrets for good reason." Keiru explained. "Well what do you need me for?" Jackie asked "And Mr. Tamahome?" "That is part of the secret," Keiru stated "and like I said, I am keeping those for good reason." his voice took on a different tone, not like the angry one he had addressed Tamahome with more annoyed or... guilty?

"Sleep now." Keiru stated, before Jackie suddenly lost consciousness.

___________________________________________________________________________

The seishi sat confused trying to collect themselves after Kristi's horrible rendition of 'I want Money' trying to further describe Jake. "Ok we get it, enough already, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. 

"I have decided to put my plans to action sooner." a voice echoed around them. Keiru appeared. "Tamahome, I will need you to be here tomorrow at midnight alone. I will bring the girl Jackie with me. If you do this, I will take you to Miaka." "What do you mean you'll take me to Miaka?" Tamahome asked "That's impossible."

"I have the ability to travel between worlds, Tamahome." Keiru explained "That is how Jackie and her sister arrived here. Because I brought both of them and I am not meant to carry but one, that ability has temporarily disappeared." "Well if you can't--" Tamahome started.

"I said temporarily." Keiru snapped "If the first of the people I brought is killed by a being in this world, it will be as if I never brought her and I will have my power back. Of course I cannot force a person of this world to kill her, which left me with the options of staying here forever or finding someone I could give something to in return for the service. That is why I chose you Tamahome."

"If you choose Tamahome, I choose you Pikachu!" Kristi exclaimed... cricket cricket... "Okay, no Poke'mon fans..."

"I'm not going to kill someone." Tamahome stated. "Not for Miaka?" Keiru questioned. "I would not kill an innocent girl. Miaka wouldn't want that." Tamahome replied. "I think Miaka would like it if you kissed me!" Kristi exclaimed. Kairu glared at Kristi. Kristi hugged him. 

Keiru disappeared from Kristi's hug and reappeared in front of Tamahome. Having left her support to the evil guy, Kristi was now on the ground. "Ow" she rubbed her head, but she smiled noticing how close Tamahome and Keiru were. 

"Not only will you get to be with Miaka... Kristi will be gone." Keiru stated. "It doesn't matter. I won't kill her." Tamahome spat. "Would you do it for a scooby snack?" Kristi asked offering Tamahome one. Tamahome raised a brow. "I know, you can't have it anyway." Kristi bit into her snack. 

It suddenly got dark around them and lightning flashed. Kristi glomped onto Tasuki with a deathgrip. Tasuki glomped onto Chichiri. Chichiri blinked. 

"If you don't do it I will find someone else who will, Tamahome." Keiru thundered. "Then we'll just have to kill you now." Tasuki spoke up, but it wasn't as threatening as he wanted being as he was glomped onto Chichiri with Kristi glomped onto him. 

Keiru ignored him. "Is that it, Tamahome? You still refuse? You want me to just find some bandit and throw her to him?" he questioned. Kristi and Tasuki climbed out of their glomped position. "That would be stupid, because he might not kill her. He might do other much more evil things with her." Kristi stated, but then looked at Tasuki, who wasn't happy about it. "Whaddyou mean!? Not all bandits are like that!" he yelled. 

Tamahome got in a fighting position. "So that's the way of it. In that case I am finished with you all for now. Tamahome I will give you tonight to consider, after that I will take this into my own hands." Keiru sighed. 

Kristi glomped onto his leg and bit it with her awesome biting powers of biting. Keiru blinked and looked down at her. "What are you doing?" he asked. Kristi grinned up at him "You can't leave if someone's fighting with you. Because than it wouldn't be evil and cool." she replied. "I have no interest in anyone but Tamahome and I gave him my ultimatum, so there." Keiru stuck his tongue out at her. 

"But hold on! I wanna know how you know Jake. Are you guys... friends?" she asked, still sticking to his leg. "That is none of your buisness either." Keiru said dissappearing. Kristi jumped in the air happily "Jake is gay!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her before turning to one another. 

"What's our plan?" Nuriko asked. "Do we have a plan, no da?" Chichiri asked. "I need a drink." Tasuki stated. "Are you actually considering what that guy said?" Nuriko asked turning to Tamahome who looked thoughtful. "Of course he ishn't!" Kristi exclaimed jumping onto her rightful place... Tasuki. "He wouldn't!" she added. 

Tamahome looked at the ground "No, I'm not." he stated. "You are!" Nuriko stated, shaking Tamahome "It's impossible, he can't take you to Miaka!" "I wasn't thinking about it." Tamahome assured him. 

"I'm hungry." Kristi stated rubbing her stomach. Chichiri in an oddly... odd move poked her in the stomach. "Whoo whoo!" Kristi laughed like the Pillsbury doughboy. "Yes.. she's hungry, no da." Chichiri confirmed as if he knew by poking her stomach. 

"Am I the only one that acknowledges we're in the middle of an evil plot!?" Nuriko questioned. Everyone blinked. "Course not, but we don't know where they are so we can't do anythin'." Tasuki sat on the ground, not seeming to mind the Kristi on his shoulders. 

"We should all get a good night's sleep, no da." Chichiri suggested "We'll figure out what to do in the morning." "What about food!?" Kristi asked. Nuriko threw a piece of bread at Kristi knocking her off Tasuki's shoulders. "Whoo whoo!" Kristi ate the bread in one swallow. "Okay, sleepy now." she said lying next to a tree, the same one which she had carved "Tasuki loves Kristi" in earlier. 

****

~Soon After~

Tamahome snuck away from the campsite, all of his companions sleeping soundly. "I knew you would come." Keiru stated, laughing.

______________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUN the devious cliffhanger! Hope you're still enjoying. The next chapter is already written and will be posted 2morrow.


	8. Owari

Bishounen Studios

Ancient China Part 7: Is it over? 

___________________________________________________________________________

Jackie sat very still on the couch, scared that any minute a pillow was gonna eat her... or something equally as.. non-pleasant. She had woken up alone which was good and bad. On one hand she was rid of Mr. I love you so much but I'm trying to kill you with teddy bears, but on the other hand.. she was -this- close to wetting herself because of the huge not-so-fluffy pillows around her. 

___________________________________________________________________________

"I've made my decision." Tamahome stated. "I kinda got that idea." Keiru stated. Tamahome looked at the ground "If you leave the others out of it, I'll do it." he stated. Keiru smiled. "But one more thing..." Tamahome began. "That being?" Keiru questioned. "Along with getting me to Miaka... I want some cash." he shoved his hands into his pockets casually. 

Keiru proceeded to fall over. "Cash?" he asked. Tamahome nodded. "Fine." Keiru stated, recovering from his fall "I will take you to Miaka, and you will recieve one... million dollars." Keiru put his pinky up to his mouth and laughed deviously.

"But you aren't really planning on doing it are you?" Kristi asked. She had been watching them, and eating popcorn. She laid on the ground propping her head up on her hands. "I mean, this is all a plan, yes?" she continued. 

Keiru blinked. Tamahome blinked. Kristi crossed her eyes waiting for an answer. Keiru stared. Kristi grinned. "Tell me why that's any of your buisness." Tamahome fussed. "She's my sister, it involves sending me home, I'm secretly crushin' on Mr. Evil over there.." Kristi was interupted when Tamahome slammed his foot on the ground. "This isn't time for jokes." he stated. 

"Knock Knock." Kristi stated. "Who's there?" Keiru asked. "Banana." Kristi replied. "I know not of this banana... Why are you here?" Keiru demanded. "Stop it!" Tamahome raised his voice a little over the hollar line. Keiru and Kristi both turned to Tamahome. "Oi, did you know Banana?" Kristi asked. "SHUT UP. About. The. Banana." Tamahome ordered. 

"What's going on, no da?" Chichiri said running over to the gathering. "Tamahome wants my sister dead." Kristi explained. "And banana is knocking on Keiru's door." she added. Chichiri decided not to ask about the banana. He glared at Tamahome. "What!?" Tamahome was clearly aggravated. 

Kristi's tummy rumbled "I wanna banana." it said. Keiru and Tamahome disappeared. Chichiri frowned "Come on, no da!" he took Kristi's hand and pulled her into his hat along with him. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Jackie jumped as two men appeared before her. Why, it was Tamahome and Mr. I kill with fluffy things! "Don't do that!" she yelled clutching her chest. Tamahome frowned at her, and suddenly looked guilty. "So Mr. Tamahome, you came to save me. Great let's go." Jackie said hugging him. 

Tamahome pushed her away from him and looked away. Jackie blinked in confusion. "Mr. Tamahome?" she questioned. "We must talk, Tamahome." Keiru said walking into another room, Tamahome followed. Jackie blinked, suddenly worried he wasn't going to help her escape the fluff. 

"You haven't told her." Tamahome stated. "Obviously." Keiru stated. "You said we must talk... what about?" Tamahome asked. "Have you changed your mind?" Keiru asked sitting on a table. Tamahome blinked at a question like that. "You're asking me like I'll say yes. I'd rather kill her quickly then let some bandit torture her." Tamahome stated. 

Every bandit in the world sneezed... including one with flame red hair, and Bruce Willis. "That's sweet." Keiru said smiling. Tamahome glared. "Are we going to get this over with, or will you waste more of my time?" he asked. "Rush to kill, that could be the title of a movie." Keiru said thoughtfully. Tamahome growled. Keiru laughed. 

"If you're in that much of a hurry. Are you sure?" Keiru asked. Tamahome glared "Yes." he stated. "If you're sure..." Keiru walked back into the room with Jackie. Tamahome followed reluctantly. "Could you please tell me what's going on, Mr. Tamahome?" Jackie asked. Keiru sat down in a chair as if prepared to watch a good movie.

Tamahome frowned at him before looking to Jackie. "Keiru knows a way to get back to your world." he stated sitting next to her. "He does?" Jackie asked looking to him "Well if that's the case why is he keeping me prisoner?" 

"He knows your friend, Jake." he continued, secretly pulling out Hotohori's sword. "That's not what I aaaaa..." Jackie said turning back to Tamahome "Please don't pull that out, I don't like sharp things." Tamahome pulled it out the rest of the way, and was going to attack when Chichiri and Kristi appeared in front of him. "Stop, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. 

"What is going on?" Jackie asked moving as far away from everyone as she could get. "Smooch!" Kristi exclaimed glomping onto Keiru. Keiru shrugged and patted her. Tamahome looked at Jackie and sighed. "I couldn't think of a better option." he explained. "You were going to kill her, no da?" Chichiri asked. 

Jackie paled. "Ok not funny! Chichiri make him put the sharp things away!" she exclaimed. "I want to see Miaka. I miss her so much." Tamahome said. "So you'd kill to see her, no da?" Chichiri asked. "And get one million dollars." Keiru stated. Chichiri's eyes widened. "You were going to kill her for money?" he asked.

"But he's not going to, right?" Jackie questioned. Chichiri nodded at Jackie with a smile. Jackie sighed in relief. Kristi snuggled against Keiru "You smell really pretty." she sighed closing her eyes and falling asleep. Keiru grinned "Don't I?" he asked petting Kristi. 

"Why don't we get out of here, no da." Chichiri stated. Tamahome shook his head "I need this too much." he argued. "One life, to restore mine." "One ring to rule them all!" Kristi exclaimed in her sleep."You're being selfish, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"Maybe." Tamahome replied. "Mr. Tamahome... you wouldn't." Jackie told mostly herself before clinging onto Chichiri. "Smooch not the elephants." Kristi nodded in her sleep. "I won't let you, no da." Chichiri raised his staff in front of him and Jackie. "Get out of my way, Chichiri." Tamahome said raising the sword. 

Keiru appeared next to Tamahome... as Miaka. "Remember who this is for, Tamahome." Losing her soft body cushion, Kristi woke up. "Where's Keiru!?" she asked looking around. She blinked seeing Chichiri and Tamahome...and Miaka? "ONE OF YOU KILLED HIM!" Kristi cried.

Everyone sweatdropped and looked to Kristi. "I thought it was love... couldn't you have woke me up, at least?" she asked. Miaka turned into Tasuki "What about me!?" he asked. Kristi glomped onto him "Tasuki!!!" she exclaimed. Keiru inwardly snickered.

"Chichiri." Tamahome stated putting the sword away "I thought about this alot. Would you rather he find someone else to do this, because I'm sure he can." "Not if we protect her, no da. Killing her won't solve anything." Chichiri replied. 

"That's right! Plus.. you forget that she's my sister." Kristi winked. "I couldn't honestly let you live if you killed her." she added. Tamahome raised a brow, but decided not to go there. Tasuki suddenly became Keiru. "If Tamahome is not capable of doing this I will find someone else." Jackie disappeared and appeared next to him. "It's quite easy for me to get her away from your... protection."

Kristi clung to his leg. "Dun be mean!" she exclaimed. "I'm not trying to be mean. There's no other choice if I ever want to get home." Keiru said. "Of course there is!" Kristi yelled before covering her mouth. "Um... nevermind. You're right" she said. Keiru raised a brow. "You know a way to get home!?" Jackie asked. 

Kristi pouted and let go of Keiru's leg "Yes." she said slowly. Everyone gasped. "Why haven't you said so before, no da!?" Chichiri exclaimed "Your sister could've been killed!" Kristi started crying like an 8 year old who broke a vase. "I just wanted to be with Tasuki!!!" she yelled shamefully. 

"Stop crying and tell me how to get home." Keiru said softly his eyes pleading "Please." Kristi sniffled, "I don't want to go home." she said crossing her arms. "KRISTI TELL ME HOW TO GET HOME!!!" Jackie yelled. Kristi cried harder and louder. "Now look what you did." Tamahome stated. "What I did? You tried to kill me, so there. Shut up!" Jackie said. Tamahome took the sword back out and glared. "Eep." Jackie clinged to Chichiri. 

Keiru promptly turned into Tasuki and sat next to Kristi "Stop yer whinin'" he said patting her on the back. Kristi sniffled wiping away tears "Tasuki, Don't make me leave!" she begged hugging him. Keiru inwardly sniffled. "You 'dun have to leave, but you should tell yer sis how to get back." Tasuki replied. "But Jake'll make me go home! I'll miss you! I dun wanna!" Kristi sobbed. 

"Nobody will make you, no da." Chichiri said, jumping into the conversation. "Jake will! Jake'll say 'There's work to be done, come back to me money.' and I'll have to leave!" Kristi whined. Tamahome sighed "Just spit it out already!" he commanded. Kristi fwapped Tamahome promptly "You want me to leave! Creep!" she yelled. 

"Even if you do leave, you can always come back." Tasuki reminded. "And hey, I'll visit ya." he added. "Really?" Kristi looked up at him. Keiru inwardly cursed, forgetting that these promises had to be kept by someone else... oh well. "Yea." he said. "Right, now tell us how to get home." Jackie said inching away from Tamahome even more.

"Ummm.... no." Kristi grinned. "Why not!?" Everyone asked. "Well... on one condition." she said. "What's that?" Everyone else asked. "Tasuki has to gimme a goodbye kiss!" she exclaimed hugging Tasuki/Keiru. Keiru turned back into himself. "Uh I'm not really Tasuki."

Kristi blinked "You'll do." she smiled. Keiru blinked. "You want me to kiss you?" he asked. Kristi nodded quickly. Tamahome, Chichiri, and Jackie now sat on the couch fighting over popcorn and telling each other to "Shhh." 

"Pleeeeease?" Kristi asked. Keiru sweatdropped. "Tell me how to get home first." Keiru stated. The three on the couch pouted. Kristi crossed her arms "A kiss isn't a kiss unless both want it. And clearly you don't. Oh well, I can deal with staying here." she leaned back and hummed. Keiru grumbled. "Stupidkisslittlegirlonemillinthofmyage." he muttered before pecking her on the cheek. 

Kristi blinked "Ow, why did you peck me?" she asked. "I kissed you!" he exclaimed. "Kisses go right here." Kristi pointed to her lips, "and they don't hurt" she added before beginnning to hum again. 

Keiru grumbled again and kissed Kristi her way. Kristi blushed and fwapped Keiru. "You kissed me!" she exclaimed. "You wanted me to!" he yelled. The three on the couch snickered. "Did not! Pervert!" Kristi yelled fwapping him again. "You said you'd tell me how to get home if I kissed you. Now tell me before I get really mad!" Keiru said in that annoyed voice Jackie knew. 

Kristi hummed. "I'm going to do something really mean!" Keiru warned. "And we trust our fate to the heart of the cards.." Kristi sung. Keiru turned into Trowa and smirked. Kristi shrieked and ran into a corner crying "Please no, don't hurt me, I'm not a trout, leave me alone, stay back, go way." she began ranting. 

Jackie smirked. "Kristi if you tell me how to get home we'll make Trowa go away." she stated."Get rid of him, I'll tell you, I'll tell you. Get him away, for god's sake shoo! Pleease leave me alone!" she cried. Keiru turned back to normal. "Now tell us." he stated in his overly musical voice. Thank goodness Jake had told him about Kristi's fear of Trowa.

Kristi wiped a few tears away "We gotta go to Mt. Reikaku." she stated. "Isn't that where we started?" Jackie asked. Kristi nodded "There's a cabinet there." she said. "A cabinet?" Everyone else asked sweatdropping. "If you go in the cabinet, you get home." she explained. "That's just stupid... Ok Tamahome... kill me." Jackie said, annoyed. 

Tamahome reached for his sword. "I WASN'T SERIOUS!" Jackie shreiked. Kristi stood up from her corner wiping her face "Meanies." she stated. Chichiri was the victor for he now had the popcorn and was happily munching away. "Well, so much for any fun." Kristi pouted and looked at Keiru "Turn into him." she stated.

"Who?" he asked. "Himuhmuhmuh!" she exclaimed."Tasuki." everyone alerted Keiru. Keiru blinked. "Why?" he asked. "Do it!" Kristi yelled. Keiru nodded and turned into Tasuki. Kristi smiled and hugged him, then stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. "I missed you" she sighed. Keiru inwardly winced. 

"Well Chichiri, how about poppin' us back to Mt......... Rekka Shinen or whatever." Jackie suggested. Kristi hopped on 'Tasuki's' back. "Yea, let's go!" she exclaimed. Then she thought "I mean no!" she said climbing off. "What about Nuriko?" she asked. "You didn't even think of... oh." Chichiri said noting Keiru's Tasuki like appearance.

"Let's go tell Nuriko what's going on." Kristi said. "She is right, they could be worried, no da." Chichiri said. They all disappeared and reappeared where they'd left Tasuki and Nuriko asleep. Nuriko was gone and Tasuki was just waking up. "Tasuki?" Kristi looked at Keiru who was Keiru again and ran over to Tasuki "Tasuki!" she exclaimed.

Nuriko came over "I've been looking for you guys, where were you?" 

****

A Semi-Long Story later.

"Oh." Tasuki and Nuriko said together. "So now we're going back." Kristi finished. "I get everything but the Powerpuff girls hunting down Beavis and Butthead." Nuriko stated. "Ignore that part, no da." Chichiri said. "Now can ya poof me to Mt..... whatever so I can go home?" Jackie asked Chichiri or Keiru... didn't really matter as long as she got home. Kristi clung to Tasuki "Do we have to go, Jackie? Can't we stay a little longer?" she asked.

"You can stay forever for all I care!" Jackie exclaimed. Kristi sighed, if Jackie went back, she'd have to too. Stupid Jake... Keiru sighed and poofed Jackie and himself to Mt. Reikaku. He poofed back for a sec. "You coming?" he asked Kristi. Kristi smiled at Tasuki and Chichiri "Yea." Kristi answered, turning to Tasuki and Chichiri "I'll be back, okay? But don't forget me, kay? When I come back I want many hugs and 'We missed you's'" Kristi winked at them and then turned to Keiru "I'm ready!" she exclaimed. They poofed away.

"Those were two weird girls." Nuriko stated. "I'll miss 'em" Tasuki stated with a smile. "Me too, no da." Chichiri said. "Not me!" Tamahome said. "Good riddance, I say." he added stealing Chichiri's popcorn. "You think she's gonna come back?" Nuriko asked. "Definately." they all said together. 

___________________________________________________________________________

After crawling through the cabinet Kristi, Keiru, and Jackie were given the once over by Jake. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" he asked pulling some of his hair out "I had to have Kelli and Steffani host an episode of Bishounen interviews... it was a disaster oh thank God you're safe, my money." he hugged Jackie. 

Kristi smiled and hugged Jake before walking off down the hall. "That's my cue to go." Keiru said. "You're still gonna be in the closet right?" Jake asked. "... sometimes." Keiru stated disappearing. Jake noticed he was hugging Jackie and pulled away.

"Right." he said "You have alot of work to do so.... get to it." He walked off down the hall. "Home, sweet home." Jackie sighed walking to her office.

****

~Kristi~

Kristi slipped before entering her room and stood up. The Janitor stood next to her door. "What are you so sad about?" he asked. "Nothing." Kristi replied with a smile. "I can always go back!" she added hugging him. "I missed you." The Janitor huffed "Where were you anyway?" he asked. 

"Wow, you didn't know? Well.. That's a secret!" she exclaimed closing one eye and sticking a finger to hr lips. "Stupid girl." the Janitor muttered. Kristi smiled at him and walked in her room and laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. "I miss cookies." she sighed. Jessica sat on the bed next to her and handed her a cookie "Doh dee." she said softly. Kristi took it and popped it in her mouth "I missed you." she said patting Jessica's head. "Doh dee doh" Jessica patted Kristi's head. 

****

~Jackie~

She opened the door to her office seeing the light of her computer reflecting off insanely huge piles of work. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Xelloss walked in "Who's gonna ask if it's over?" 

****

Owari (Knife of Romance in meh head)

______________________________________________________________________________

KE: I'm gonna cry. How can it be over? That was so fun to write.

BC: I know -wipes away tears- But there's still more to come! Bloopers, alternate endings, maybe even an Epilogue! If you reviewers want it. 

KE: Plus the Bishounen Studios website will soon be finished.

BC: Thanks for stickin' with us guys, without you.. we'd never have continued.

KE: If you liked this please remember to read Bishounen Studios in the future. 

BC: Oh the possibilities. Oh, you guys.. try listening to the song "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch. It really makes me think of the end of this story from Kristi's view. Heh heh. 

KE: ... rrrrriiiiiiiiigggghhhhhhhhttttt. 

BC: See ya Space Cowboy!

KE: This isn't Cowboy Bebop but hey... I'm gonna carry that weight.


End file.
